Redemption
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: En su camino a la sede, Roy y Riza tienen un horrible accidente de coche, dejando a Riza en coma.Roy, culpandose de todo, sale en busca de los culpables para redimirse y ayudar a Riza. Pero, sera esto suficiente como para redimirse y ayudar a Riza? Royai!
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Bueno! Aquí me tenéis otra vez, esta vez con un fic algo más largo que de costumbre. Royai, royai, y más royai. Pertenece a la autora **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist** , y espero que os guste. FMA no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiromuu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** FMA no me pertenece, solo el guión y posibles futuros OCs. Oh! Y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, a diferencia de mis otros fics Royai hasta ahora este no contiene spoilers… ¡así todos podrán disfrutarlo! ¡Así Que Te Ordeno Que Lo Disfrutes! Esto es algo así como el epílogo, no es un capitulo real porque es muy corto.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang se sentó en una silla del hospital junto a una cama ocupada por una joven rubia. Sus manos acariciaban las suyas y miraba en silencio su demasiado pálida tez y las vendas que cubrían casi toda parte visible de su cuerpo. Si no habría sido por las sábanas que la cubrían, podría haberle visto el yeso que cubría su pierna y las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su abdomen. Más vendas a juego cubrían su propia cara su brazo estaba enyesado en un cabestrillo.<p>

"Señor Mustang." Dijo una enfermera preocupada desde la puerta. "Debería estar en cama."

Miró a la enfermera y la obedeció porque sabía que si no lo hacía, tal vez le trasladarían a otra habitación lejos de Riza. Ya le habían confiscado los guantes y no creía poder luchar con los doctores si le movían a otra habitación. Es más, no se veía capaz de caminar mucho por culpa de sus todavía doloridas y rígidas piernas. La enfermera le ayudó a volver a su cama pasando por la de Riza y se fue de la habitación. Roy no podía dormir, sin embargo, no con su amada Teniente tumbada en una cama del hospital al otro lado de la suya, en coma. Todas las noches desde la semana pasada Roy la miró, susurrando. "No te preocupes, Riza. Cogeré a esos bastardos. No se salvaran de esta."

La mujer no respondió, aunque Roy tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. No se había despertado en una semana y los doctores decían que a causa de sus heridas, había caído en coma. Uno del cual no creían que despertaría. Roy se culpó a sí mismo de su estado actual. De hecho, cuando le metieron en la ambulancia, estuvo repitiendo cómo todo sería su culpa si algo le pasaba a Riza.

Si solamente la habría recogido antes. Estaba muy enfadada con él por haber llegado tarde a recogerla. "Lo siento, Riza." Dijo de forma ahogada, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Encontraré a los bastardos que hicieron esto, lo juro."

Por supuesto, ella no le respondió y Roy simplemente miró su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, deseando volver atrás en el tiempo y detener al coche de chocar contra el suyo. Pero por supuesto, tal y como era imposible traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida, volver atrás en el tiempo era imposible, porque ¿Cuál sería el costo de volver atrás en el tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Awww…. *solloza* … cuan bello y trágico a la vez… (Momento Armstrong) … Como ya he dicho, esto es más bien un epilogo para la historia que viene. Llena de aventura y tristeza y claro está, un poco de Royai. Estoy un poco triste, sin embargo, porque no tendrá toneladas de Riza activa… (es lo que tienen los comas). *Suspiro* … oh, bueno. Por cierto, lo he llamado Redemption (redención) porque esta historia va a ir básicamente sobre Roy cazando a los criminales (algo que será explicado en el próximo capítulo), porque el realmente se culpa de todo (esto también será explicado en el siguiente capítulo).

Oh, ¿y ha captado alguien la referencia del final? Es del intro de Brotherhood, donde el narrador pregunta cuál es el precio de un alma humana. No… pues eso… sería algo de ese estilo…

¿Qué pensáis? ¿Estúpido o fantástico? (si, solamente tienes estas dos opciones) Esta es mi primera historia depresiva que tiene capítulos múltiples. Mis otras historias son más comicas. Mira al botón… sí, ese que tiene unas palabras y empieza por R… deberías pulsarlo y saber qué hace.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¡Sí! Va a tener bastantes capítulos, así que preparaos… porque ahora es cuando empieza lo mejor…


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:** No, no me pertenece. FMA pertenece única y exclusivamente a Hiromu Arakawa. Recordad que esto es una traduccion y que no soy la autora. (Por lo tanto, la historia tampoco me pertenece)

**midori mitzuki 2:** Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que le des una oportunidad, jeje.

**hina-hatake:** Gracias por comentar! :3 Aqui esta la continuacion.

**Andyhaikufma: **Si... Riza esta en coma... Pero al menos hoy podras saber que pasó. Algo es algo. Por cierto, el fic parece que se situa despues de Brotherhood, pues más adelante se ven algunos detalles que tienen que estar más tarde. Gracias por comentar, como siempre. :))

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No importa cuántas cartas le mande a Santa, FMA todavía no me pertenece. Que extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>*Una semana antes*<strong>

Roy despertó sobresaltado. Mirando el reloj que estaba en su mesilla de noche, saltó en el aire, casi cayendo de su cama, y rápidamente se precipitó en su habitación, cogiendo y calzándose en su uniforme militar. Se suponía que tenía que haber recogido a la Teniente Hawkeye hacía ya media hora para ir a una reunión que comenzaba dentro de otra media hora. "¡Mierda!" Dijo en voz alta, irrumpiendo por la puerta para entrar en su coche.

Se apresuró a casa de su Teniente, casi matándose mientras aceleraba calle abajo. Mientras conducía, se dio cuenta de que la Teniente estaba de pie afuera, en el uniforme militar, pistola en mano. Roy tragó saliva con nerviosismo y se subió a la acera, vacilante. Sabía que sería peor si se alejaba. Le dispararía tan rápido que no tendría tiempo de chasquear los dedos.

Riza se sentó en el lado de los pasajeros de su coche frunciendo el ceño. "Llegas tarde." Dijo en un tono de voz irritado.

"Lo siento, me dormí." Le contestó, conduciendo hacia la sede. "Pero míralo por el lado bueno. Por lo menos no llegaremos demasiado pronto a esa estúpida reunión."

Esta declaración no cambio para nada la expresión de la Teniente y los próximos segundos pasaron en silencio. Roy se detuvo en una intersección, a la espera de girar a la izquierda. En ese momento, oyó un jadeo de parte de Riza y justo en el momento en el que se volvió para mirarla, un coche colisionó en el lado de los pasajeros de su coche. Después, el mundo se volvió negro.

Cuando Roy despertó, estaba en una habitación de hospital y el Teniente Havoc estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyado en contra del marco de ésta. "¿Havoc?" Le preguntó Roy. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Havoc se acercó a la cama de Roy y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca. "Un tipo se saltó el semáforo, colisionó con tu coche, y después huyó de la escena." Le explicó.

De pronto, el recuerdo del coche colisionando contra el lado de los pasajeros de su propio coche golpeó a Roy como si fueran docenas de coches combinados. Aproximándose a la intersección, esperando por lo que parecía una eternidad, el repentino jadeo de Riza y su aterrorizada expresión; todo vino desbordándole. "¡Riza!" Exclamó Roy repentinamente.

La cara de Havoc se tornó sombría. "La enfermera ha dicho que acaba de salir de la cirugía. Si me dan el permiso, podré permitir a Riza estar en la misma habitación que tú. Asumí que eso era lo que querrías." Le explicó Havoc y Roy asintió. "Dijeron que sus heridas eran muchísimo peores que las tuyas dado que el coche golpeó su lado del coche. Y también dijeron que estuviéramos preparados si cae en coma." La voz de Havoc se quebró ante la mención del coma y el corazón de Roy se cayó en su pecho. Ambos hombres lucían expresiones sombrías.

"Es todo mi culpa." Dijo Roy en voz baja. "Si no habría llegado tarde a recogerla, tal vez…"Su voz se desvaneció poco a poco por miedo de quebrarse y llorar delante de su subordinado.

"No, no lo es, Coronel." Dijo Havoc. "Tras realizar investigaciones adicionales del coche que causó el accidente, encontramos un mapa en el que estaba dibujada la ruta que toma desde su casa hasta la de Riza y de ahí a la sede. Os estaban esperando a los dos. No sabemos por qué, pero estamos investigando ya mismo."

Roy estaba estupefacto ante lo que su subordinado le estaba diciendo. "Bien, habla con el Fuhrer y dile que yo dirigiré la investigación. ¿Entendido?" Roy le dijo a Havoc.

"Sí, señor." Dijo Havoc, saludando a su superior.

Justo en ese mismo instante, una enfermera entró empujando una cama en la que se encontraba una rubia cubierta de vendas. La enfermera conectó las maquinas que mostrarían los signos vitales de Riza y asintió a ambos hombres una vez acabó. "Justo como pediste." Se dirigió a Havoc.

"Gracias Havoc." Le dijo Roy mientras la enfermera se marchaba de la habitación.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Havoc. "Es más fácil protegeros a los dos así y sabía que querría esto. Estoy seguro de que Hawkeye haría lo mismo si sus roles estuvieran invertidos."

Hablaron y miraron a Riza en lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Havoc se puso en pie y le dijo al Coronel que sería mejor que se marchara antes de que le echaran. Mientras el rubio se iba, Roy notó como se acercaba a Riza y le apretaba la mano suavemente. Se volteó hacia Roy y dijo. "A propósito, uno de los nuestro estará afuera para protegeros en todo momento." Entonces, se fue.

Roy sintió como la adrenalina del día desaparecía lentamente y se durmió, soñando con Riza y sus experiencias juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo oficial. Espero que os haya gustado. En este explica porque Roy se culpa a sí mismo y porque está Riza en coma, por lo tanto también la redención de Roy. Amo a Havoc. A oarte de Riza es mi subordinado favorito de Roy. Se le ve muy cercano, lo que explica porque frota su cara en la pierna de Roy en el episodio 13 de FMA. ¡Que dulce y espeluznante!

Creo que el siguiente capítulo puede contar los eventos desde el punto de vista de Riza porque realmente quiero que participe en esta historia, pero no estoy segura. (Seguramente no lo sea, me siento como si os estuviera engañando XP) ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Ese botón ahí abajo… hmmm… Te daré una fresa si lo presionas… ¡una virtual! ¡Guay, una referencia a Death Note!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** Y... subiendo cap 2! Espero que os guste mucho ^^

**hina-hatake: **Gracias por el review! Ya veremos que ha pasado, pero al menos Havoc tuvo el detalle de ponerlos en la misma habitacion :D Y la fresa pidesela a **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist**, es ella la que da las fresas. Yo ofrezco galletitas ;P

**HoneyHawkeye: **Aqui está! A ver que te parece . Gracias por comentar!

**Talii: **Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste como sigue :)

**Andyhaikufma: **Todos adoramos a Havoc, es fantastico. Y ya pronto tendremos un pequeño punto de vista que aclarara muchas cosas ;) Gracias por comentar. y tranquila por haber tardado

**midori mitzuki 2: **Gracias por comentar! A lo que iba, esta es la longitud de los capitulos en ingles por lo que no puedo cambiarlo -.-' Pero mas adelante se alargaran algo mas.

**N/A:** No me pertenece FMA pero sus personajes me están hablando en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Riza<strong>

_Maldito Coronel,_ pensé en mis adentros mientras esperaba afuera de mi casa,_ seguro que se ha vuelto a quedar dormido._

Estaba enfadada con Roy Mustang. Se suponía que debería haberme recogido hace quince minutos y ahora seguramente llegaría tarde a la reunión. Para ser un hombre que trataba de convertirse en el próximo Fuhrer, no se estaba esforzando mucho. Iba a pagar por esto. Cogí mi pistola y la poscicioné de tal manera que cuendo girara, la vería.

Justo como pensé, cuando finalmente condujo hasta mi casa, su cara mostraba tanto miedo como caución. Sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadada.

Después de regañarle por llegar tarde y después de que él intentara quitarme el enfado con su irresistible humor, nos pasamos el viaje en silencio.

Roy se acercó a una intersección, esperando a girar a la izquierda. Miré al reloj; _vamos a llegar tarde, maldita sea, _pensé. Miré afuera de mi ventana soñadoramente, intentando evitar mirar a Mustang por miedo a que tal vez le dispararía. Entonces, vi el coche. Encañonado calle abajo, demasiado rápido, directo hacia nuestro coche. Jadeé y me volví hacia Roy, mis ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el coche venía derecho a nosotros. Él se volvió ante el sonido de mi jadeo, dándose cuenta de mi expresión, sus ojos abriéndose cuando notó el coche. Era demasiado tarde; no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El coche chocó contra mi lado del coche. Oí el crujido del metal mientras los dos coches se encontraban y sentí el coche golpear mi cuerpo con una fuerza mayor de la que jamás pude imaginar. Cerré los ojos y el mundo se desvaneció.

Parecía que había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrí, estaba en un mundo diferente, como flotando en el aire. Todo a mi alrededor y todos a mi alrededor estaban medio de un gran alboroto, corriendo de una ambulancia a dos piezas de metal aplastadas que se parecían vagamente a coches. Estaba estupefacta. _¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_ Me pregunté a mi misma.

Mientras observaba las muchas caras trabajando alrededor mío, vi una familiar. "¡Havoc!" Grité, corriendo hacia el rubio militar. Ni siquiera miró hacia mi dirección. Empecé a mover furiosamente mi mano ante su cara.

"¡Hawkeye!" Exclamó, corriendo hacia una camilla que los médicos estaban apresurados por llevar a la ambulancia. Confundida ante su repentino arranque de mi nombre, le seguí. Lo que vi, me impactó.

Tumbada en la camilla, cubierta de sangre desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos estaba una joven rubia en un andrajoso uniforme militar. Su cabello estaba desordenado, pero cuando los médicos peinaron su flequillo hacia un lado, se podía ver como parecían el ala de un halcón. Esa mujer era yo.

Sostuve mi cabeza en mi mano y me derrumbé en el suelo. Se sentía como si el mundo entero estuviera desapareciendo a mí alrededor mientras la ambulancia aceleraba alejándose ruidosamente de mí. No sabía qué hacer.

Havoc corrió hacia otra ambulancia, y recuperé la compostura lo suficiente como para seguirle. _¿Estoy muerta?_ Pensé mientras corría hacia la ambulancia. _No, si lo estuviera no me habrían llevado tan rápido. Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó, donde estoy?_

Me impacté de nuevo al ver quien estaba en la segunda camilla. Era un hombre joven, vagamente más viejo que ella, también cubierto de sangre y en un andrajoso uniforme militar. Pero su desordenado pelo era inconfundible. Era Roy Mustang. Continuó murmurando cómo era su culpa a todo el mundo. Por lo menos él estaba vivo y por lo visto en una mejor condición que en la que yo estaba.

La ambulancia se alejó rápidamente y la seguí, en el coche de Havoc. Parecía como si estuviera en un mundo entre la vida y la muerte, y por ello nadie podía verme u oírme. _Maldita sea,_ pensé, _si algo le pasa, será mi culpa. Le prometí que le iba a proteger._

En cuanto llegamos salí a encontrar nuestros cuerpos. Fue simple encontrar el de Roy; estaba siendo llevado a una habitación tan pronto como llegamos. Esto me hizo respirar más tranquila, sabiendo que él estaba a salvo.

Oí por casualidad a dos enfermeras hablando de lo que parecía que era sobre nosotros, en mi camino a la habitación de Roy, y aunque no me gustara mucho ir husmeando, pensé que podía hacer una excepción.

"Dios mío, he oído que ese accidente fue horrible." Empezó una.

"Sí, bueno, el hombre fue afortunado." Dijo la otra. Por lo que pude ver, era más mayor que la otra. "Apenas un rasguño comparado con la mujer. Tendrá suerte si sale con vida." Esto me hizo sentir inquieta. Era un poco incomodo escuchar a la gente hablar de ti mientras estas escuchando.

"¿Crees que lo conseguirá?" Preguntó la más joven.

"He oído que es una chica dura." Replicó la más mayor. "Estuvo en Ishval y todo eso. Ayudó al otro, Mustang, a desenmascarar al Fuhrer y a salvar el país hace unos años."

Entonces, Havoc apareció. "Disculpe."

"Sí, señor, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?" Preguntó una enfermera.

"¿Me preguntaba si podría pedir algo?" Preguntó. La enfermera alzó una ceja ante el militar haciéndome reír. "En lo que respecta a Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, los que fueron salvados en un accidente de coche en la calle de abajo. ¿Sería posible que compartieran habitación?"

"Bueno, no permitimos que hombres y mujeres compartan habitación." Contestó la mayor.

"Tenía la esperanza de que haríais una excepción." Empezó Havoc. "Veréis, esto no ha sido un accidente. Esto ha sido un atentado deliberado contra sus vidas. Necesitan protección las veinticuatro horas del día y la forma más segura y fácil de asegurarse de esto es tenerlos en la misma habitación. Odiaría que algo le pasara a alguno de ellos y este hospital tuviera la culpa." Me quedé boquiabierta; no me podía creer la insistencia de Havoc. Realmente se preocupaba de nosotros.

Las enfermeras finalmente cedieron ante las condiciones de Havoc, después de prometerle a la joven una cita. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y seis horas más tarde, Roy se despertó. Havoc y él hablaron por un rato y Havoc le explicó a Roy que pasó exactamente. En todo momento, recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar en mi mente; mi enfado con Roy, el coche yendo como una bala calle abajo, y el impacto del coche. La cara de Roy se volvió más sombría a cada sentencia de Havoc y siguió repitiendo cómo todo era su culpa.

_¡No es tu culpa, maldita sea!_ Pensé enfadada. _Fueron esos bastardos los que nos golpearon._ No pude evitar pensar que se culpaba a sí mismo por haber llegado tarde pero según Havoc, parecía que el coche nos estaba esperando. Quise gritarle para que parara de decir disparates, pero por supuesto, no podía.

Después, la enfermera más mayor vino empujando una cama a la habitación, en la cual se encontraba un cuerpo sin aparente vida cubierto de vendas. Conectándome rápidamente a diferentes maquinas y dirigiéndose a los dos hombres, se marchó.

Tras un rato de solamente mirarme, algo que me hacía sentir incómoda – no me gustaba sentirme débil y vulnerable – Havoc se levantó para irse. En su camino, se acercó a mi cuerpo y me apretó la mano con ternura. Deseé que mi cuerpo hiciera algo, lo que fuera para hacerles saber que les estaba viendo y les estaba agradecida. Fue un esfuerzo inútil; no respondí.

Me senté en la silla que había estado ocupando Havoc y observé a Roy. Continuaba murmurando disculpas y promesas de encontrar a los culpables de la misma manera en la que lo hizo mientras le metían en la ambulancia. Quise chillarle. No era culpa de nadie, sería mia si algo le pasaba. Yo era la que le prometí trabajar para él, protegerle, y dispararle si se desviaba del camino. Algo que estuve a punto de hacer hacía unos pocos años.

Me senté allí, en aquella silla blanca, uniforme para siempre, observando como mi superior se dormía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Wow! Esto me quedó más largo de lo que me esperaba. Me disculpo si las partes del hospital parecen copias del anterior capitulo. Este capitulo ha sido básicamente el punto de vista de Riza de los eventos del anterior capitulo. Así que básicamente no mentí acerca de hacer este capítulo. Está algo separada de su cuerpo pero su cuerpo sigue vivo (y por lo tanto en coma) No estoy segura de todo esto, así que tendré que inventármelo más tarde porque *yo soy muy perezosa!* (¡Soy muy perezosa!)

Este capitulo ya estaba escrito la noche anterior, pero no lo pude subir porque se suponía que debería estar dormida en la cama. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que sonaba muy parecida a la de Roy estaba enfadada conmigo por no subirlo y la voz de Riza me dijo que me dispararía si no lo subia esta mañana.

¡Guay, no debo ser disparada o quemada…! Todavía…


	4. Chapter 4

**N**/**T**:**** Bueno, aqui estamos con otro capitulo mas... FMA le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, la historia a Cutebutdeadlyalchemist.

Aradecimientos especiales a**:**

**midori mitzuki 2**:** **No, no queremos que de entre todas las personas, ella muera! Aunque siempre queda la puerta abierta a los finales tragicos **:**P

**Cutebutdeadlyalchemist**:** **Thanks, again, for let me translate this! En serio. Y lee todos los comentarios, que en el fondo, siempre seran para ti! **:**))

**hina hatake**:** **Toma tu galletita sabor a fresa! XD En fin, que de ser cualquiera Riza se habria quedado mas sorprendido, no crees? Y ademas el Coronel se llevo un gran disgusto... Solo por eso ya se merecen la muerte.

**Andyhaikufma******:**** A mi tambien me gusto mucho escribir los puntos de vista de estos dos, es muy bonito. Aunque ahora Riza este en plan Casper, que en serio, tiene que ser horrible estar delante de alguien y que ni te vea ni na'.

**fandita eromena****:**** **Nunca la he visto, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo verla por Internet Eso si, si acaba mal mas vale que esto no sea asi, no?

Y... Gracias por todos los comentarios a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Sabéis qué? *Mira de forma extraña a la persona* ¿Qué? ¡FMA no me pertenece! *se marcha*

* * *

><p>Dos hombres, tal vez en sus tardíos veinte, primeros de los treinta, se acercaron nerviosamente a una silla que estaba colocada en medio de una amplia habitación de un almacén abandonado. La persona que estaba sentada en la silla estaba escribiendo en una máquina de escribir y cada vez que ella pulsaba un botón, los hombres se mostraban más y más inquietos. Su jefa parecía enfadada y eso era malo, muy malo.<p>

"¿Habéis acabado el trabajo?" Sonó una voz femenina, haciendo que ambos hombres saltaran.

"Sí, señora, estrellamos el coche, justo como ordenaste." Tartamudeó uno de los hombres.

La mujer de la silla se volvió para verles, apoyándose en su silla. La mirada en su cara mostraba signos de diversión. "Eso no es lo que os he preguntado." Dijo calmadamente. "Os he preguntado si lo habéis acabado."

"Bueno, están en el hospital." Le dijo el otro hombre.

Su rostro se mostró enojado. "¡No están muertos" Entonces, ¿en qué estado se encuentran?"

Los hombres se miraron entre si y tragaron saliva. "Bueno, Hawkeye está en un coma del cual los doctores no creen que despertará." Dijeron.

Su jefa les sonrió levemente. "¿Y qué hay de Mustang?" Les preguntó casi amable, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño que estuviera al borde de las lagrimas.

"Bueno, uhm, verás." Empezaron. Le miró de tal manera que les tuvo inmediatamente diciéndole que sabían. "Golpeamos el lado de Hawkeye, lo que le causó más daño a ella que a Mustang. Lo ultimo que he oído es que él estaba hablando y andando un poco. Tenia a sus hombres yendo hacia el Fuhrer para comenzar una investigación, la cual sería Mustang el que la llevaría."

La mirada de su jefa era letal. Si las miradas matasen, aquellos dos ya estarían hechos cenizas y pudriéndose en el infierno al que pertenecían. "Bien, al parecer me habéis fallado. Esto es, a menos que penséis que podéis parar su investigación y después matar a Mustang."

"Podemos matar a Mustang ahora mismo, señora." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Sí, está herido y en el hospital. No puede ser muy difícil matarle." Dijo el otro.

"Idiotas." Bramó la mujer, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre sus rodillas. "Aunque matáramos a Mustang ahora mismo, eso no pararía la investigación. Sus leales subordinados seguirían investigando. No, Mustang está demasiado desesperado por conseguir información y nosotros nos vamos a aprovechar de esto. No le mateis todavía."

Los dos hombres se inclinaron levemente ante su jefe y abandonaron la habitación apresuradamente. La mujer de la silla se volvió a su máquina de escribir de nuevo y comenzó a escribir otra vez, golpeando las teclas más fuerte de lo que realmente oretendía.

_¡Mataré a Mustang,_ pensó, _debe pagar por lo que hizo y la venganza será mía! La justicia hace pagar a todos los que se oponen, es solo cuestión de tiempo._

Roy Mustang se despertó sobresaltado, boqueando en busca de aire. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor y su corazón estaba bombeando. _Eso ha sido una pesadilla horrible. _Pensó mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Había soñado sobre todo lo que él y Riza habían hecho juntos; desde su primer encuentro, pasando por la muerte de su padre, Ishval, la milicia, los Homúnculos, los Elrics, hasta el accidente de coche que sucedió el día anterior. _Eso ha sido raro_.Pensó.

Echó una mirada a la cama que estaba a su lado. No había ningún cambio en la apariencia de Riza. Seguía tan pálida como las sabanas que la cubrían, cubierta en vendas, y las maquinas seguían pitando y zumbando, haciendo saber que seguía viva.

Roy se levantó a trompicones de su cama tan silenciosamente como pudo y se acercó cojeando a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Riza. Cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, tendió su cabeza cerca de su cuerpo. _Mañana,_ pensó, _mañana coenzaré la investigación. No me importa lo que los doctores digan, tengo que encontrar a esos bastardos._ Con ese pensamiento, Roy se deslizó en sus sueños, sin soltar la mano de Riza en ningún momento.

**Punto de vista de Riza**

Roy estuvo agitándose y volteándose toda la noche, murmurando para sus adentros. Me sentí mal por él, se culpa a sí mismo y tenía pesadillas sobre ello. Deseé poder ver lo que él veía, pero estaba claro que eso era imposible. _Maldita sea, odio esto._ Pensé. Odiaba ser inútil. Supuse que era eso lo que sentía Roy cada vez que le llamaba inútil bajo la lluvia. Tendría que recordarlo la próxima vez.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Roy se sentó, respirando pesadamente. Pude oir como su corazón latía anormalmente rápido. Si no tenía cuidado, le daría un ataque de pánico. _Sólo tú Mustang,_ pensé mientras me acercaba a su lado de la cama. Calmadamente alcé mi mano y la cerní justo sobre su corazón. Noté que su respiración se volvió más calmada, así como sus latidos. _Extraño,_ pensé. Parecía como si mi presencia le calmara aunque él no pudiera verme. Lo que fuera, siempre y cuando funcionara.

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se acercó cojeando a la mía. _Coronel idiota, la enfermera te dijo que te quedaras en cama,_ pensé.

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó sin palabras, mi superior, me cogió la mano entre las suyas y se tumbó con la cabeza al lado de la mía, durmiéndose. Siempre creí que el pensaba en mi como su subordinada más cercana, nunca así. Si pudiera haber llorado, lo habría hecho, pero en cambio, miré este intercambio entre Roy y yo, demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada.

**Punto de vista de Havoc**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y fui a visitar al Coronel y ver el estado de Riza. Estaba preocupado por su condición y estaba constantemente preocupado porque tal vez fuera la última vez en la que la viera. Me detuve en seco en la puerta. Roy Mustang estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza descansando en una de las camas del hospital. Estaba aferrando la mano de Hawkeye entre las suyas y murmurando en sueños. Riza, por otra parte estaba inalterada; todavía fantasmagóricamente pálida y herida, pero viva.

Caminé hacia Mustang y le agité suavemente el hombro, no había necesidad de asustarle y que le hiciera daño a Hawkeye, eso era la última cosa que yo querría. Perezosamente volvió su cabeza hacia mí, y una vez me reconoció, se levantó para encararme.

"Woah." Dije y él casi se cayó. Le cogí y le llevé hacia su propia cama. "¿Cómo demonios consiguió llegar a su cama? ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?"

"Toda la noche, me desperté y estaba preocupado por ella así que cojeé hasta su cama." Dijo adormilado.

"Todos estamos preocupados por ella, señor." Le dije. "Pero no puede hacer eso. No queremos que las enfermeras le manden a otra habitación."

Los ojos de Roy se agrandaron ante esta sentencia y dijo "Prometo no hacerlo más." Sonreí satisfecho. El Coronel parecía un niño pequeño al que habían pillado cogiendo una galleta del bote. Era difícil creer que era mi superior. Lo que me recordó a…

"Señor, necesito que firme unos papeles y necesito que haga una declaración." Le expliqué cogiendo un bloc de notas y una grabadora de voz. Comenzamos, Roy me contó toda la historia y copié todo. Una vez acabado, me volví para irme.

"Espera, ¿adónde vas?" Me preguntó Roy.

"Tengo que volver a la sede, señor, para darle esto al equipo." Le respondí sonriendo. ¿Acaso quería que me quedara más? Estaba ya en la puerta, con una mano en la manilla cuando oí el crujir de su cama mientras lentamente se bajaba al suelo, agarrándose a la cama y haciendo muecas de dolor. Me abalancé hacia él y rapudamente lo puse de vuelta en su cama. "Que demonios, señor." Dije enfadado, "Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto."

"Havoc, necesito encontrar a esos bastardos, por favor, déjame ir." Dijo.

No pude evitar sentirme enfadado con él. "No, se que vas a liderar esta investigación pero hasta entonces tienes que recuperarte. Si algo te pasara, se que Riza se culparía y no es algo que quiera en especial si es por tu maldita culpa. ¡Así que haz lo que es mejor para ella y quédate en cama!" Le dije, dejando a mis emociones fluir libremente. Fue como si un dique se habría roto y las aguas que eran mis sentimientos fluyeran libremente dentro de mí.

Roy se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, derrotado. Podría decir que lo que le dije le tocó un nervio, uno muy profundo. Me volteé para irme y en mi camino hacia la salida no pude evitar notar que el Coronel Roy Mustang estaba llorando suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Awww Roy tiene sentimientos *sollozos*. Y a Riza le gustan. En el equipo de Roy realmente se cuidan entre ellos, por ello todo el ser de Riza estaba calmando a Roy y Havoc le gritaba que parase de ser tan idiota.

Cambiando de tema, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué está tan cabreada? ¿Por qué os estoy preguntando todo esto si probablemente no sabréis las respuestas? Solamente tendras que leerlo y descubrirlo.

¡Gracias a todos vuestros fantásticos reviews! ¡Me hacen querer escribir todos estos capítulos súper rápido! Y como nota futura, he estado escribiendo estos capítulos realmente rapido porque es lo que suelo hacer de normal cuando empiezo una historia y entonces las voces de mi cabeza me ordenan que escriba. Seguramente se vuelva lento una vez empiece el colegio otra vez… Me disculpo (lo siento*)… ¡Pero hasta entonces debo escribir un montón!" XP

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **El asterisco de la nota de autor es que en el original estaba en castellano.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: **Gracias a todos por los reviews! Adelante con el capitulo 5! (Todo este universo le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, la historia le pertenece a Cutebutdeadlyalchemist y la traduccion es lo unico que he hecho.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**midori mitzuki 2**: Si, Havoc tenia razon como ya empieza a hacerse de costumbre. Me gusta mucho tu teoria, aunque no veo yo a la señora Bradley con muchos animos para matar a gente... -.-'

**hina-hatake: **Fue muy bonito, si, pero imaginate que llega a aplastarla XD Solo esperamos que Roy no haga locuras y sea ella la que se culpe...

**Andyhaikufma:** Pero no me digas que no tiene que ser guay ir de fantasma! De todas formas estaria mejor si estaria despierta y Roy dejara de culparse tanto y tanto de algo ya de antes planificado por una mala persona...

**N/A: ** No soy dueña de FMA… * Edward asiente de acuerdo* … ¡Veis, he dicho la verdad!

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Roy<strong>

_Maldita sea,_ Pensé mientras me secaba las lagrimas. Estaba seguro de que Havoc me había visto; odiaba perder la compostura en frente de mis subordinados. El único oficial que jamás me había visto derramar una lágrima fue Riza Hawkeye, quien estaba tumbada en una cama del hospital, luchando por su vida. Me prometí a mí mismo que reservaría las lagrimas para el día en el cual Riza despertara finalmente. La abrazaría y no la dejaría irse nunca, todo ello después de que confiscara/destruyera sus pistolas y munición.

Me pasé una semana en el hospital, algo que en mi opinión fueron seis días de más. Los doctores no estaban especialmente felices, pero cometieron el error de permitirle a Havoc traerme un regalo, un nuevo par de guantes de ignición. Me habría gustado verles intentar mantenerme ahí. Aún con todo me hicieron llevar vendas alrededor del abdomen por mis costillas rotas, tenía puntadas en algunas partes de la cara, y andaba con algo de cojera, pero aparte de ello, era el mismo Coronel.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, fui saludado y bienvenido desde cada sitio que me alcanzaba a la vista. Las noticias volaban en la sede. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, de que nadie hablara sobre Hawkeye. Entendían cuan sensible era ese tema para mí. No era que no quisiera hablar de ella, solamente es que tenía miedo de quebrarme y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la oficina del Fuhrer, no tenía tiempo de ir a ningún otro sitio. Cada momento contaba ahora. Su secretaria me guió rápidamente hasta su oficina privada y el Fuhrer Grumman me hizo entrar dentro.

"¡Mustang!"Me saludó él cálidamente. "Me alegra ver que estas bien."

"Gracias, señor, me alegro de estar de vuelta." Le saludé y cogí asiento.

"Por supuesto, Dios, este sitio a estado en silencio desde el accidente." Dijo el Fuhrer para luego preguntar. "Seguramente no quieras hablar de ello, pero ¿Cómo esta Riza?"

Mierda, pensé que podría pasar el día sin que nadie me preguntaran. Pensé en parte. No quería romper mi promesa. Mis lágrimas tenían que ser guardadas para la felicidad. Pero por supuesto no podía ignorar al Fuhrer y el hecho de que Riza era su nieta no ayudaba en absoluto. Podía ser tonto, pero no tanto.

"No hay cambios." Conseguí decir.

La cara de Grumman cayó. "Realmente deseo que sobreviva. Sería una lástima perder a una oficial tan buena." Yo ya me sabía la verdadera razón por la que quería que sobreviviera, por supuesto; no quería perder a su única nieta. Debía de ser duro para un hombre ver a su única nieta en semejante estado. "Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo." Dijo Grumman, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sí, señor. Solo he venido para recuperar algo de información para el caso." Dije.

"Bien, por supuesto, de hecho, tus hombres ya lo tienen en tu oficina." Le explicó.

"Fantástico, ¿y a quien voy a tener trabajando para mí durante este caso?" Pregunté.

Grumman había empezado a andar en círculos delante de mí. "Te voy a dar rienda suelta, Mustang. Podrás escoger a aquel que creas que puede encajar. Sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para cogerles. Estás despedido."

"¡Sí, señor!" Saludé y camine de vuelta a mi oficina. Una vez entré, todos se levantaron y saludaron, incluido Acero; algo que me sorprendió.

"¿Elrics?" Pregunté. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Hemos oído qué ha ocurrido." Comenzó Alphonse.

"Y queremos ayudar." Acabó Edward. "Hawkeye siempre se ha mostrado amable con nosotros, y aunque odie admitirlo, tú también nos has ayudado siempre así que…"

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?" Interrumpió Alphonse antes de que Ed dijera algo de lo que tal vez se arrepintiera; casi siempre lo hacía. Conocía al chico demasiado bien."

"Bien, para empezar, el Fuhrer me ha dicho que vosotros cuatro ya tenéis toda la información relacionada con el caso." Dije. "Quiero verla."

Havoc me alcanzó un sobre y me senté tras mi mesa de caoba, leyendo todo. De vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de Hawkeye, solo para encontrarla vacía. Después de leer todo me enteré de lo siguiente:

Los culpables escaparon por las alcantarillas de Central.

Había dos personas en el coche que nos golpeó. Posiblemente un jefe y/u otro trabajador.

No estábamos más cerca de pillarles que cuando fui admitido en el hospital.

"Parece ser que las alcantarillas son nuestra mejor opción." Dije a la muchedumbre que estaba a la espera. "Comenzaremos a buscar mañana, se está haciendo tarde como para empezar hoy." En verdad, habría comenzado a investigar aquella noche, si no fuera porque sabía que me metería en un problema. "¿Puedo suponer que ayudaran?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijeron todos a coro.

"Espere, señor." Dijo Havoc, "¿Quién más va a estar en la investigación?"

"Grumman me ha dado rienda suelta." Dije simplemente. La sorpresa en la cara de Havoc era a la vez graciosa y desconcertante. Parecía como si no se creyera que el Fuhrer confiaba en mí.

Lentamente, los hombres se fueron, uno por uno. Pronto, los únicos en la oficina éramos los Elrics y yo. Ed se acercó a mi mesa cautelosamente. "¿Coronel?" Preguntó.

Alcé la vista para mirar al chico rubio. "¿Si, Elric?"

"¿Crees que lo conseguirá? La Teniente, digo." Preguntó.

Me di la vuelta, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a flote. "Es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, desde que éramos niños. Saldrá adelante."

Edward, al parecer satisfecho por mi respuesta, se dio la vuelta para irse con su hermano. Se paró en la puerta. "Oh, y Coronel," Me llamó. "Sabes que no es tu culpa." Entonces se fue.

"Si, lo es." Le susurré a nadie.

**Punto de vista de Grumman**

Cuando oí las noticias del accidente, estaba a la vez preocupado y enfadado. Por qué habría de haber alguien detrás de la pobre Riza. Era un alma amable y gentil; bueno, tal vez no siempre amable, pero se preocupaba muchísimo.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla, sacando dos imágenes de debajo de un libro. En una aparecían una mujer joven, un hombre y una niña pequeña en brazos de la mujer. En la otra estaba Riza de más mayor, en la milicia. Sostuve ambas, mirándolas por largo rato. "Mustang." Dije en voz alta. "No me dejes perder a una hija y una nieta."

Entonces, puse las fotos en el cajón, debajo de los libros, escondidas de ojos fisgones. Creía en Mustang, creía que traería justicia. Era un buen oficial y le confiaba, la milicia y la vida de mi nieta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** En caso de que os lo estéis preguntando: Riza es, de hecho, la nieta de Grumman aunque nadie sabe si está al tanto de ello o no. La hija de Grumman era la madre de Riza, que murió cuando Riza era pequeña, de ahí el "no me dejes perder a una hija y una nieta." Grumman es también un amigo cercano a Roy y creo que quiere que Riza y Roy acaben juntos… Esto son solo mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Roy es tan persistente, pero me encantaría ver las caras de los doctores cuando se puso los guantes. Haha XP

Gracias por vuestros encantadores reviews… Trato de mandaros un MP si tenéis cuenta y si no es así, ¡sabeis que os aprecio! Muchas gracias! ¡Galletitas virtuales para tí!*

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** (*) En el original ya estaba así.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T:** Gracias a todos por los reviews! Recordad, esto es de Cutebutdeadlyalchemist y FMA le pertenece a Hiromuuuu Arakawa.

**HoneyHawkeye: **Ya, se haria muy raro verlo... -.-' Pero supongo que seran cosas de los nervios, no?

**Fandita-eromena:** Se merecen un monumento en medio de Amestris, si. Tal vez podrian comunicarse usando la Wija, o algo asi...

**midori mitzuki2: **Te tomaste ya las pastillas anti-bipolaridad? Sobre lo de Grumman, creo que en un libro que hicieron para fans de FMA, aclaraban que Riza y Grumman tienen algun tipo de parentesco, pero no se sabe si Riza es consciente de ello o no. Y desearia ver a la Señora Bradley en plan el Padrino. :D

**Andyhaikufma: **Pobrecillo... necesita animos y Riza no esta ahi... Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, los Elric son un respiro entre tanto drama, aunque tampoco es que no se preocupen por Riza. Sus apariciones son tremendas :))

**hina-hatake: **el problema de Roy es que es demasiado cabezota, yo creo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **FMA no me pertenece… No conseguí volverme su propietaria en Navidades.

**Punto de vista de Havoc**

Las cloacas son repugnantes, hay una razón por la cual están bajo tierra. Me di cuenta de que estábamos buscando pistas pero el Coronel debería haber formado otro equipo para hacer el trabajo sucio. El Fuhrer Grumman le estaba dando rienda suelta, después de todo.

_Para,_ me dije a mi mismo,_ estamos haciendo esto por Hawkeye, prometimos encontrar a los culpables y eso es lo que estamos haciendo. _Suspiré ruidosamente y procedí a investigar las cloacas de olor rancio.

"¿Te diviertes, Havoc?" Me preguntó Edward sarcásticamente. Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido de que no le gritó al Coronel nada por hacernos trabajar en las alcantarillas. Debía de estar determinado en traer justicia a Riza tanto como nosotros, extraño.

"Por supuesto, Acero." Le respondí, igualmente sarcástico. "Oh, y ya que estamos, no te caigas, puede que te ahogues." La cara de Ed se volvió de un rojo brillante por culpa de la furia ante el comentario, dado que el agua no tenía ni un metro de altura.

"¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN BAJITO QUE NO PUEDE IR A LA PLAYA PORQUE CUANDO LA MAREA SUBE, LE ARRASTRA?" Chilló Ed, casi cayendo en las embarradas aguas. Me reí, algo que no había hecho desde que me entere de la condición de Hawkeye. Acero realmente podía volver una situación horrible en una más divertida.

"¡Hey, por aquí!" Nos gritó Fuery. Casi nos caímos al agua mientras nos apresurábamos hacia él. Fuery sostenía en su mano unas llaves, empapadas de agua de alcantarilla. Nuestros ojos se iluminaron y Roy le cogió las llaves, dejándolas en una bolsa.

"Nos las llevaremos a la sede y veremos si podemos sacar huellas dactilares de ellas." Dijo Roy, metiéndolas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Excelente trabajo, Sargento." Fuery sonrió orgullosamente.

Aunque continuamos buscando, no encontramos nada más y volvimos a casa. Visité a Hawkeye de camino a casa, pero no había cambios. Lo podía sentir, sin embargo, una ola de esperanza nos recorrió cuando Fuery encontró esas llaves. Estábamos cerca ahora, los encontraríamos.

**Punto de vista de Roy**

Entré en el hospital y caminé con paso energético en la habitación de Riza. Justo acababa de dejar las llaves y un equipo las estaba revisando en busca de cualquier cosa útil. La esperanza me cubría y casi me sentía feliz. Es decir, hasta que vi a Riza. Seguía tumbada en la cama, pálida, vendada, e inmóvil. Me senté al lado de su cama y la miré, intentando pretender que solamente estaba dormida y que despertaría. "Estamos más cerca, Riza." Susurré suavemente, casi como si tuviera miedo de despertarla. "Hemos encontrado las llaves y sabemos que encajan con el coche. Estamos un paso más cerca."

No respondió y me encontré mirándola por por lo menos media hora. Me levanté para irme, acariciándole el flequillo de manera que volviera a su forma habitual, la del ala de un halcón. Casi parecía igual a cuando la recogí, quitando las volví para irme, murmurando para mis adentros, "Estamos más cerca, estamos más cerca." Sentí esperanza, algo que no había sentido desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

***En algún lugar desconocido (no es ningún punto de vista)**

Una mujer se sentó en una silla, contemplando qué debería hacer con los imbéciles de sus trabajadores. Era tan difícil encontrar buena ayuda esos días. Un tímido toque en la puerta sonó. "¡Adelante!" Dijo la mujer, casi un poco enfadada con un toque de dulzura falsa. Dos hombres entraron cautelosamente. "¿Qué noticias traéis?" Preguntó, cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante con entusiasmo. Para los hombres, la mujer les recordaba a un furioso cocodrilo, preparado para chasquear y comerles cuando se aburriera de ellos.

"El equipo de Mustang a buscado por las alcantarillas, señora." Dijo uno.

"¿Y han encontrado algo?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Bueno, sí, ellos… ellos lo han hecho." Tartamudeó el otro. Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron y se enfurecieron, y si las miradas matasen, los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella ya estarían muertos.

"¡¿Quieres decir que me estás diciendo que habéis dejado evidencias?" Les gritó la mujer. Los dos hombres se encogieron, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos mismos y su jefa como podían. "¿Qué encontraron exactamente?" Preguntó ella, todavía enfadada.

"Las llaves del coche." Respondió uno de ellos. La cara de su jefa estaba volviéndose roja de la pura rabia que sentía.

"Me estás diciendo que fuisteis tan estúpidos como para libraros de las llaves en la misma alcantarilla por la que escapabais." Gritó de nuevo la mujer. "¡Unas llaves que por si lo habíais olvidado, tienen vuestras huellas en ellas!"

"Lo lamentamos, señora." Dijo el otro.

"Un lamento no lo arreglará." Dijo. "¡Iros y no volváis nunca! Ya no sois necesarios." Los hombres se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a la furiosa mujer tras ellos. Descolgó un teléfono y habló. "Hola, mandadme a Veronica." Un minuto más tarde, una mujer joven camino hacia la habitación. "Veronica, creo que tal vez vas a ser de utilidad después de todo." Le dijo la jefa a la chica. La chica sonrió a la vez que la jefa le contaba su plan.

***Al siguiente día.**

Roy Mustang caminó hacia su oficina para ver a sus hombres habituales, trabajando en el papeleo del caso. Las llaves revelaron unas huellas que coincidían con un ex convicto, Van Cosner. De hecho ya estaban intentando cazarle de antes, no se le había oído en años.

Mientras el Coronel estaba rellenando papeleo a la vez de que leía el informe sobre el pasado de Cosner, una mujer joven caminó hacia él con un sobre en mano. Llegó hasta Mustang y dejó el sobre en su mesa, dando un paso atrás y esperando pacientemente. Miró a la chica que parecía tener unos veintipocos, con largo pelo moreno y sorprendentes ojos azules. Llevaba unos guantes azules que iban a juego con sus ojos y con una observación más atenta, Roy se dio cuenta de que había un circulo de transmutación cosido a ellos. Una alquimista.

Leyó la información que venía en el sobre. Su nombre era Veronica, edad 21, y era una alquimista conocida como la Alquimista del Agua. Roy hizo una mueca ente la mención del agua, parecía que no podría ganar un combate contra ella. Al pie del sobre había una nota agregada por el mismísimo Fuhrer.

_Coronel Mustang,_

_Tal y como has leído, esta mujer es una alquimista. Sé que te dije que te daría rienda libre, pero creo que sería un añadido excelente para tu equipo. Es una extraordinaria luchadora y lo hará bien bajo tu mando. Gracias y buena suerte. _

_-Fuhrer Grumman_

Roy miró a la nota y después a la chica. "Bien, parece que ya eres parte del equipo." Dijo Mustang, extendiendo la mano. Ella la cogió y la estrechó. "Bienvenida."

"Gracias, señor, es un honor." Le respondió Veronica educadamente. Roy sonrió, no había visto a una mujer alquimista desde la maestra de los Elrics.

"Bueno, supongo que necesitaremos presentaciones." Dijo Roy, y entonces procedió a apuntar a cada uno de los oficiales. "Sargento Kain Fuery, Suboficial Vato Falman, Teniente Segundo Heymans Breda, Teniente Primero Jean Havoc, y los alquimistas Edward y Alphonse Elric." Cada uno de los hombres asintió en dirección de la joven ante la mención de su nombre y procedieron rápidamente al trabajo. "Como puede ver, estamos trabajando en el caso." Dijo Roy. "Supongo que ya sabes de que va esto." Veronica asintió. "Bien, esa será tu mesa." Roy apuntó a una mesa vacía en la cual Veronica se sentó, mirando por encima de algunos informes. Roy sonrió, parecía que esta chica seria de ayuda en el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Noooo Roy, no seas estúpido… ella es malvada… o incomprendida… No estoy segura de cual de los dos. Si alguno de vosotros ha leído mi historia de los siete pecados, Veronica es la mujer de Greed a la cual maté. Si Alex, he traido de vuelta a tu personaje favorito. Fue asesinada por Padre y transportada a otra historia XD. Oh, y Van Cosner, tiene el nombre como Hohenheim, pero el apellido, básicamente jugué con las letras y eso se ha convertido en… algo.

¿Alguna teoría sobre por qué esa mujer quiere ver a Roy y a Riza muertos? ¿Sugerencias? No me reiré… lo más seguro. Todo será revelado… da igual si en el próximo capitulo o al siguiente. No estoy segura… seguramente al siguiente, estoy intentando volver esta historia larga. Pero ya tengo ideas para una secuela así que… seee….

A otra cosa, he conseguido un nuevo portátil así que subiré los capítulos antes, además de que es menos ruidoso que el anterior y puedo escribir a la noche.

Oh, y he estado revisando las estadísticas porque estoy determinada a vencer a mis amigos en lo que a reviews se refiere… (Seguramente no lo haga pero sería algo agradable, supongo…) Sé que hay muchos leyendo, pero nadie deja reviews… Me hace sentir triste… Por favor, Reviews (Odio tener que preguntar de esta manera)


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T:** Lo siento, muchisimo y con toda mi alma. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo por culpa de los examenes. Se que eso no perdona nada, pero lo siento.

FMA no me pertenece. La historia es de Cutebutdeadlyalchemist 

**Fandita-eromena:** No te puedo decir si es mala o buena, eso lo tendras que ver tu y no estaria bien que dejara al Coronel como a un colador! Pero si que estaria bien que una Riza fantasma fuera lamentandose por alli de esa manera XD Seria muy gracioso.

**Komatsuki-san: **¿En serio que ya lo sabes? ¿Segura? No se, no se...En fin, gracias por animarte a comentar esta historia estando ya tan avanzada!

**Hina hatake: **Todos esperamos eso, es verdad. Aunque tengo que decirte que tampoco hace falta leerse el otro fic para entender nada de esto, eso es opcional, como ya dijo la autora :)

**Midori mitzuki 2: **Yastamos... Las pastiiillas... Ya veras que es lo que queria Veronica, no te impacientes. Y pobre Roy, lo que pasa es que esta muy confundido, pobrecillo... Por otra parte, todos adoramos la parte histerica de Ed XD**  
><strong>

**Andyhaikufma: **Por suerte para el equipo de Mustang los secuaces en el 99.9% de los casos son mas inutiles que Mustang bajo la lluvia. Y Veronica... Ya veremos como va, que tanta agua no es buena para nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ed: ¿Qué has dicho? Yo: No soy la propietaria de FMA, solo de los OCs Ed: Muy bien. XD ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Punto de vista de Roy**

_Tiré de la mano de Riza, arrastrándola conmigo hacia un claro del bosque. "Nos van a pillar." Dijo Riza preocupada. "Mi padre se va a enfadar."_

"_Para ya de preocuparte." Dije con una sonrisa en la boca. "Ni siquiera notará que nos hemos ido y estoy cansado de estudiar. Necesito un descanso." Finalmente encontramos el claro del bosque. Descargué mi mochila, alcanzándole a Riza un tirachinas y sacando algo de tiza, dibujando rápidamente el círculo de transmutación en el cual había estado trabajando en una corteza de árbol. Íbamos a practicar nuestra puntería, disparando por turnos a cualquier cosa que hiciera un sonido audible, aunque fuéramos a apuntar más bien hacia delante para no disparar a ningún animal. _

_Rápidamente, un montón de guijarros llenaron el suelo y pequeños fuegos comenzaron a apagarse. Riza estaba ganando y solo tenía una oportunidad para ganar. Ella estaba sonriendo altaneramente, segura de que iba a ganar. _

_Una ramita se quebró y toqué rápidamente el círculo, prendiéndole fuego a un pequeño árbol. La cara de Riza se entristeció al darse cuenta de que la victoria se la había escapado y sonreí arrogantemente. Entonces, oí los gritos de alguien por el pequeño fuego que había transmutado. "¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!" Gritó la voz de una joven. Los ojos de Riza se agrandaron de miedo y me apresuré a destruir las llamas. Tras hacer mi labor, encontré a una pequeña chica. El lado izquierdo de su cara presentaba quemaduras recientes y estaba llorando suavemente, su propia consciencia desvaneciéndose obviamente. Entré en pánico, cogiéndole de la mano a Riza y corriendo. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para resistirse. En todo el camino de vuelta, aquellos gritos de la niña pequeña hicieron eco en mi mente. _

Me enderecé en la cama, con el sudor recubriéndome la piel. No había tenido esa pesadilla hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no estaba sorprendido; había estado teniendo pesadillas todo el rato desde el accidente. Salí de la cama, tropezando hasta la cocina y me bebí un vaso de agua. Por fin mi cuerpo se calmó y me subí a la cama. El resto de la noche, dormí, soñando con la pobre niña pequeña.

**Punto de vista de Riza**

Mientras veía al Coronel agitarse y revolverse en su sueño, sentí una punzada de culpa. Era inútil y no podía siquiera ayudarle. Me pregunté a ver que podría estar soñando para darle tales grados de pesadillas pero estaba claro que lo más seguro era que nunca lo sabría – no era del estilo de Roy decírselo a nadie.

Solamente deseaba que durmiera lo suficiente; necesitaba estar al cien por cien de energía si iba a recuperarse y encabezar la investigación a la vez. Yo no quería que se hiriera. Por lo menos su equipo estaba formado por sus más confiables hombres, personas que le mantendrían a salvo y la alquimista que el Fuhrer había agregado. No estaba muy segura de ella. Algo parecía fuera de lugar en ella; algo que me preocupaba.

***Al día siguiente. **

**Punto de vista de Roy.**

Me levanté a las cinco en punto, no pudiendo tolerar más las pesadillas que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Me vestí y me marché a pie, yendo hacia la sede. Mi coche estaba totalmente destrozado y aun tenía que comprarme otro.

Llegué a mi oficina, sentándome en mi silla, mirando por la ventana, reflexionando acerca de los errores que cometí en el pasado. Aquella pesadilla realmente me chocó; se sentía tan real. Había tenido tantas pesadillas como esa, normalmente sobre Ishval o Hughes.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando finalmente salí de mi estupor, me di cuenta de que Veronica estaba observándome atentamente desde atrás de su mesa. "Hola." Dije, sorprendido de lo cansada que sonaba mi voz.

"Buenos días señor." Me contestó Veronica, y entonces añadió. "¿No durmió bien, señor?"

"No hace falta que me llames señor cuando no hay nadie importante por aquí." Dije; las formalidades realmente eran horribles. "Y no, no he dormido bien. ¿Cómo lo has podido adivinar?" Que pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que lo podría responder.

"Tienes ojeras." Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante, como si pudiera decir incluso a mi me parecía una pregunta estúpida.

"Oh, sí por supuesto." Dije. Un silencio llenó la habitación, y la atmosfera fue incomoda mientras nos sentábamos allí. Determinado a romper el silencio que estaba comiéndose lentamente mi cordura, empecé a preguntarle cosas para saber más sobre ella – su informe solo decía lo más básico. "¿Tienes familia?" Le pregunté – si no estuviera en mi equipo habría sonado como un pedófilo.

"Solo un hermano pequeño." Dijo ella suavemente. "Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando éramos pequeños." Mi corazón se agitó ante la mención de un accidente de coche. Ella sabía lo que se sentía. "Comprendo que estas sintiendo, ¿sabes?" Añadió. "Te sientes como si todo el mundo se hubiera derrumbado y solamente pudieras mirar." No sabiendo que decir, el silencio volvió una vez más.

Por suerte, Havoc y los demás entraron en la sala unos pocos minutos más tarde, rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Inmediatamente se callaron cuando vieron los círculos oscuros que estaban bajo mis ojos y se dieron cuenta de mi cansada expresión. El silencio hoy no era mi amigo.

Una vez más, determinado a no perder la cordura, rompí el silencio. "¿Algo que reportar?" Pregunté, apoyando todo mi peso en la silla.

"En realidad, sí." Dijo Havoc emocionado y casi me caí de la silla. Los ojos de todo el mundo se iluminaron. "Hemos recibido un chivatazo telefónico de parte de una mujer que se llama a sí misma "V" diciendo que Cosner suele frecuentar en el bar Devil's Nest. (*)"

"Genial." Dije. ¡Teníamos una pista! Quería ponerme a bailar alrededor de la habitación de puro gozo. "Quiero a alguien en el bar cada minuto, ¿entendido?" Fui contestado con el saludo de todos.

Visité a Riza en el hospital más tarde, haciéndole saber sobre la pista. No estaba seguro de si me podía oír o no, pero quería decírselo a alguien y ella era la persona en la que mas confiaba. Los doctores dijeron que había mostrado signos de mejora, pero solo mínimos. Sus probabilidades de supervivencia eran solo de un 20% – no me importaba, todavía era una posibilidad. Me encontré a mí mismo siendo algo más feliz. Finalmente las cosas estaban mejorando para nosotros.

Había pasado una semana, y todavía no había ni rastro de Cosner. Estaba empezando a perder un poco la esperanza que había acumulado en la última semana. Si no aparecía durante próxima semana, tendríamos que empezar desde cero.

Estaba en el Devil's Nest, junto con Acero y Veronica, tomando algo, buscando a Cosner. Ya habíamos estado ahí horas y no parecía que Cosner se fuera a presentar. Siendo terco como soy, esperé, todavía esperando que tuviéramos suerte.

Entonces, le vi. Había cambiado un poco desde que se le tomo la foto para la ficha policial, pero la cara era indudablemente suya. Me levante y comencé a acercarme a él, con Acero y Veronica a mis costados. Cosner, alzó la mirada, nos vio y se retiró. Corrimos tras él, acorralándolo en un callejón.

"No hay ningún sitio por el que puedas escapar, así que ven tranquilamente." Dije amenazadoramente.

Se rió, paseando su mirada entre Veronica y yo. "Coronel estúpido." Dijo. "Estas tras de mí cuando al que realmente deberías preguntar está a tu lado." Me inquieté. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Después de decir eso escupió a Veronica. "¿Así que esa inmunda zorra engañó a una niña, eh? ¿Con que te engañó, familia tal vez?"

Miré a Veronica. Sus ojos se agrandaron de pura ira y antes de que pudiera detenerla, encerró a Cosner en hielo, matándolo al instante. Ahora era mi turno para estar furioso.

"Alquimista Veronica, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le grité, corriendo hacia ella. Fue demasiado rápida, sin embargo, y pronto me encontré empapado, incapaz de transmutar ninguna llama. Gracias a Dios Acero estaba allí, por lo que rápidamente sujetó a Veronica en el suelo, inmovilizándola completamente.

Veronica chilló, intentando liberarse. "¡Suéltame, por favor!"

Me acerqué a ella y le dije con voz imperativa. "Nos vas a decir quién te contrató. Estás atrapada y no hay ningún sitio al que puedas ir."

Los ojos de Veronica comenzaron a humedecerse y ponerse vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas. "No sé su nombre. Tiene a mi hermano, por favor, ¡tiene a mi hermano pequeño!"

Miré a Edward, "Vamos a llevarla a la sede, ahora." La trajimos de vuelta sin ningún accidente.

Parecía que toda la esperanza se había perdido, pero no sabía lo equivocado que podía estar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Wow, que largo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, sin embargo. Casi está hecho y ya tengo el final escrito, pero no el cacho de en medio que lleva al final. (detalles, detalles) Así que Cosner está muerto, Veronica en la cárcel y Roy sin esperanzas. Awwwww Soy tan mala.

Visto por el lado bueno, Riza ha mostrado una mejora mínima. XD

Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, quiero que dejéis reviews… por favor… o tendré que destruir el capítulo final y no volver a escribirlo nunca más… (En realidad no, pero ya sabéis) Por favor… ¡Por favor! Sé que estáis por ahí. Incluso si no tienes cuenta aún puedes dejar un review. Tengo unos pocos reviewers que se están disculpando por su mal inglés (Os amo por revisar…) … Yo también soy mala en inglés… Solo quiero reviews, no llamaré a la policía de la gramática porque seguramente me meterían en la cárcel.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** (*) Devil's Nest en ingles significa, literalmente "Nido del Mal."


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T: **Lamento el retraso, pero entre que he estado de intercambio y que la fiebre del Royai se me ha pasado un poco, no doy abasto. Pero en fin, aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo de Redemption!

Gracias a todo el mundo por los reviews! Recordad que nada de esto me pertenece, que Fma es de Hiromu Arakawa y la historia en si es de **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist ** Y como extra, enhorabuena a todos los que hayais recordado de donde era el bar!

**fandita-eromena: **Si, el bar es el mismo que el de Dublith :D A todos nos gusta que Riza empiece a volver de entre los muertos, pero tengo prohibido contar nada de lo que pasara mas adelante!

**midori mitzuki 2:** ¿Trabajolica? Da igual... Creo que habria pagado por ver como la señora Bradley mata a alguien con cara de psicopata, pero creo que has acertado con el culpable! XD Tampoco es como para matar a Roy, no? :S Por cierto, la que demandaba reviews era la autora, no yo! Pero lo sigo agradeciendo muchisimo, en serio. (Tengo una amiga que se pone super alegre con unas pastillas, y da miedo cuando esta hiperactiva!)

**hina hatake:** Na, que el Coronel se pasa demasiado con su "grandeza" Tranquila, que la policia gramatical ha sido ahuyentada por cierto lobo! Puahahahaha!

**Andyhaikufma:** Al principio pintaba genial, ya ves... para luego acabar como una pelicula gore. Roy siempre es mono, siempre! Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario! Y respecto a Veronica... aqui, AQUI teneis la respuesta. Gracias por el review!

**Wendy P R: **Gracias por el review, lo agradezco mucho!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Por temor a ser golpeada… No soy dueña de FMA o los personajes, solo me pertenecen los OC.

***En algún lugar del que nadie sabrá nada nunca***

**Punto de vista de la jefa**

Los retrasos y cabos sueltos son difíciles de eliminar. Se necesitan grandes cantidades de tiempo y esfuerzo, y te dejan del peor de los humores. Pero es fantástico o que sucede cuando te acomodas en tu asiento y no haces nada, dejando que se desarrollen los acontecimientos.

Estaba planteándome como eliminar a Cosner; dado que ya había demostrado que no tenía nada más que ofrecerme. Era tan difícil hacer algo sin que resultara sospechoso. Pero Veronica se encargo de todo, matando a Cosner, revelándose a sí misma, y yendo a la cárcel. ¡Que día tan propicio!

Parecía que mi plan iba acorde a lo pensado, aunque tendría que esperar unos pocos días antes de poner en marcha la última parte de mi plan. Estaba muy cerca y definitivamente, no quería que habría ningún tipo de oportunidad para ser atrapada.

"¿Cómo se siente al sufrir tanto como yo lo hice, Mustang?" Le pregunté a la nada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**Punto de vista de Riza**

Quería gritarle a Roy; estaba forzándose demasiado a sí mismo. Desde que Veronica quedó arrestada, apenas había dormido y solamente se sentaba en su mesa, escrutando cada informe como si pensase que no se había dado cuenta de un detalle crucial que resolvería el caso.

Deseé que me pudiera ver tal y como estaba. Tal vez entonces tendría esperanzas. Tal vez entonces se sentiría feliz.

**Punto de vista de Roy**

Estaba desesperanzado. Habíamos pillado a Veronica y Cosner estaba muerto, pero todavía nos faltaba una parte importante del puzle – ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Me di cuenta de que apenas dormía o comía y oscuros círculos estaban bajo mis ya de por sí oscuros ojos. Me pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la oficina o en el hospital, esperando encontrar esperanza. Simplemente se me escapaba de las manos.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio, observando fijamente una pila de papeles que estaban aguardando mi firma, cuando Acero se me acercó. Justo mientras estaba alzando la mirada, su puño se estampó contra mi mejilla, mandándome desmadejadamente por el suelo. Había lágrimas en los ojos del joven y todos los demás observaron impactados. "¡Maldita sea, Coronel!" Chilló él enfadado. "Te arrastras abatido durante todo el día en vez de trabajar en el caso. Estamos muy cerca, ¿O es que estás demasiado ciego como para verlo? Hemos atrapado a uno de ellos y el otro está muerto, ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo lejos mucho que hemos progresado? ¡Y piensa en Hawkeye! ¿Dónde está la justicia?" Y con eso, Edward salió furioso, Alphonse pisándole los talones mientras me murmuraba disculpas. Podía jurar que apenas las decía en serio.

Me quedé sentado sorprendido mientras los demás trataban de registrar qué acababa de ocurrir. Él estaba en lo correcto, estaba siendo tonto y ciego. Le prometí a Riza que encontraría a esos bastardos y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Con el fuego llameando en mi interior, me levanté mirando a mis subordinados. "Acero tiene la razón." Dije, por mucho que odiara aquellas palabras. "Ya es hora de ponerse serios. Quiero registros telefónicos y saber a quién seguían esos dos."

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijo todo el mundo, corriendo a cumplir las órdenes.

"Es bueno ver que estas de vuelta, Coronel." Le oí a Havoc murmurarme en su camino a la salida. Sonreí, volviendo a mi escritorio y rebuscando entre algunos archivos.

"Lo siento, Hawkeye." Murmuré suavemente mientras mis hombres iban de un lado para otro a mi alrededor. "Encontraré la justicia y encontrare a esa persona, lo juro."

**Punto de vista de Edward**

"¡Joder Coronel!" Dije, secándome vigorosamente las lágrimas de mis ojos. No pretendía emocionarme tanto, pero ver a Mustang tan melancólico estaba volviéndome loco. Hawkeye significaba mucho para nosotros – era casi como una madre para Al, Winry y para mí – y le habíamos prometido justicia. Y maldita sea, si le habíamos prometido justicia, la encontraríamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo siento esto es un poco corto – es más bien un capítulo de relleno. Desafortunadamente, creo que solamente queda un capitulo y el epilogo para terminar. Pero los fans del Royai lo disfrutaran muchísimo, lo prometo.

Adoro las emociones de Ed hacia Hawkeye y Roy en este… además a pegado a Roy! XD … Ed, Al, y Winry realmente nunca han tenido padres y creo que Hawkeye les ha enseñado mucho en la serie y siempre ha estado allí para ellos así que tendría sentido que Ed se enfadara.

De todas formas, ¿por favor, revisáis?


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T:** Bueno, subiendo el noveno capitulo! Solamente nos queda el epilogo, gente. Lamento no poder contestar a los reviews, pero es que hoy estoy subiendo esto a extranjis y con prisas. Dios, parezco el conejo blanco de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas... Ya sabeis que no, esto no me pertenece y todos los derechos estan reservados para **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist**y Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Por qué estaría escribiendo historias ficticias si FMA me perteneciera? Tal vez porque soy simplemente fantástica. Estaba bromeando… No soy la propietaria de FMA y probablemtente nunca lo seré.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de la Mujer Malvada en un sitio que permanecerá en la incógnita<strong>

Habían pasado tres días y el equipo de Mustang estaba siguiendo cada una de las pistas falsas que les enviaba. Él tenía que estar perdiendo la esperanza, y si no era así, estaría a punto de ello. Era el momento de poner la última parte de mi plan en marcha. Comencé a andar en dirección al hospital, respirando el relajante aire de la noche.

"Es una noche perfecta para la venganza." Dije en alto, a nadie en especial, sonriendo malvadamente.

**Punto de vista de Roy**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward me había pegado algo de sentido común, literalmente. Había estado visitando a Riza cada día y ella había mostrado mejoras cada vez que la visité. Su esperanza de vida era ahora de un 51%. Era afortunado y cada vez que seguíamos una pista, estaba emocionado. Sabía que estábamos cerca, casi lo podía saborear.

**Punto de vista de Riza**

Finalmente Roy había empezado a comer y dormir con más facilidad, aunque de vez en cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas. Edward realmente le había metido algo de sentido dentro de su dura cabeza y tendría que darle las gracias eventualmente. Fue incluso más efectivo de lo que mi pistola podría ser.

Según los médicos, estaba mostrando mejoras, aunque yo no sintiera nada diferente. Las cosas estaban mejorando para nosotros y solamente podía desear que nada fuera mal. Estábamos tan cerca de nuestro final feliz.

**Punto de vista de Roy**

"Maldita sea, otra pista falsa." Se quejó Acero desde el asiento de atrás. Havoc, Acero, Alphonse y yo habíamos estado investigando otra pista que nos llevó hasta un restaurante en el cual Cosner estuvo. Lo único que descubrimos fue que su vino sabía horrible.

"Los encontraremos, hermano, no pierdas la esperanza." Dijo Alphonse, haciéndome sonreír. Al menos uno de los hermanos no había perdido la esperanza.

"Deberías escuchar a tu hermano, Acero." Dije desde el asiento de los pasajeros – seguía sin gustarme conducir. Con ello me gané una agria expresión de Edward mientras murmuraba, "Bah…," y miraba por la ventana.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la oficina después de haber aparcado el coche, Fuery corrió hacia nosotros, resollando mientras trataba de respirar. "Señor." Consiguió decir, "el hospital… la Teniente Hawkeye." Con eso fue suficiente y nosotros (Acero, Alphonse, Havoc y yo mismo) volvimos a todo correr al coche y nos apresuramos hacia el hospital, dejando a Fuery en la sede sintiéndose inútil.

Mientras corríamos hacia la habitación de Riza, vimos a una agotada enfermera con Breda junto a una cama de hospital; una cama de hospital que solía sostener a Riza. Breda caminó hacia nosotros rápidamente y me extendió una nota. "La enfermera encontró esto en su almohada." Explicó Breda. "Se ha ido, señor. Alguien vino la noche pasada y de alguna manera se escapó con ella."

Cogí la nota y la leí lentamente para mis adentros:

_Roy Mustang,_

_Como has visto, me he llevado a Hawkeye. Ven a esta localización si quieres verla de nuevo. Ven asolas._

Al pie de la nota había una dirección y la nota estaba sin firmar. La arrugué con furia y la metí en mi bolsillo. "¿Señor?" Me preguntó Havoc con inseguridad. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Sé donde está." Dije y los ojos de los presentes se iluminaron. "Y voy a ir solo." Sus expresiones se ensombrecieron.

"¿Por qué deberías ir a solas?" Preguntó Edward furioso. "¡Podemos ayudar y lo haremos!" Todos asintieron conformes pero negué con la cabeza.

"La nota decía que si la quería con vida debía ir asolas." Expliqué, dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. "Lo puedo manejar yo solo." Antes de que pudieran contestar, corrí. La dirección estaba solo a unas pocas manzanas más abajo y estaba determinado. Nada le iba a pasar a ella.

Finalmente llegué a la mencionada localización. Era un viejo y abandonado almacén que estaba sin usar desde hacía años. Abrí la gran puerta y caminé hacia adentro. Estaba muy oscuro ahí adentro y forcé los ojos para ver algo. Con los ojos ajustados, vi una figura al otro lado de la habitación, con sus espaldas encarándome.

"Buen chico," Dijo una voz femenina. "Me escuchaste y viniste asolas."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Riza?" Gruñí.

"Por ahí." Gesticuló la figura con una pistola. Seguí la dirección de la pistola y vi a Riza. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, su pelo revuelto como si la hubieran simplemente tirado ahí. Todavía estaba inconsciente, como sabía que estaría y me moví instintivamente hacia ella. Un disparo resonó y vi como una bala casi le daba en la pierna a Riza. "Quédate ahí, Mustang. El siguiente no fallará."

Me paré, apretando el puño. Si hería a Hawkeye, la mataría, aun a costa de mi vida. "¿Quién eres?" Pregunté. "¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Oh, bien, no lo recuerdas. Tal vez esto refresque tu memoria." Dijo, dándose la vuelta. Era una mujer joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Riza, de largo pelo moreno. Mientras se ponía en pelo tras la oreja, vi el lado izquierdo de su cara estropeado con quemaduras, no muy diferentes de aquellas que desfiguraban la espalda de Riza. Jadeé y me moví hacia Hawkeye. Los ojos de la mujer mostraron ira y volvió a disparar, golpeando el muslo de Riza, derramando su sangre en el frío cemento. Sonrió mientras Riza comenzaba a sangrar de su herida y volvió su pistola hacia mí. Resistiendo la necesidad de correr hacia Riza, elevé mi mano, listo para chasquear, en la dirección de la mujer.

"¿Ahora te acuerdas?" Dijo ella amenazadoramente. Asentí; ella era la chica a la que quemé accidentalmente hacía todos esos años en los bosques. Aquella a la que abandoné.

"Éramos niños, fue un accidente." Repliqué enfadado.

"¡Me dejaste allí muriéndome!" Gritó ella. "Y casi lo hice de no haber sido porque unos excursionistas me encontraron."

"¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué Hawkeye? ¡Ella no hizo nada!"

"Exacto, ¡No hizo nada! Nada en absoluto por ayudarme. ¡Quería que sufrierais de la misma manera que yo lo hice! Pasé años en hospitales. Estuve incluso en coma, justo como ella lo está ahora." Dijo la chica malvadamente. "Y ahora, tengo mi venganza." La mirada de sus ojos era una de locura. Estaba inestable y tenía que acabar esto enseguida y ayudar a Riza. La mujer movió la pistola en mi dirección, con el dedo en el gatillo, y me tensé. "Adiós, Mustang. Te mandaré a Hawkeye en breves." Dijo. Entonces, una rubia figura empezó a moverse; una mujer rubia que hacía un minuto, estaba en coma. La mujer que sostenía el arma miró hacia abajo por un breve instante.

Dos disparos resonaron y abalancé hacia un lado. Recobrándome, corrí hacia Riza, ignorando el dolor que abrasaba mi brazo. Sosteniéndola cerca, me arranqué la manga de mi camisa, presionándola contra la herida de su pierna. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Havoc y los otros entrar, empuñando sus armas. Los ojos de Riza se abrieron, entendiendo mi expresión. "Roy," Dijo débilmente y la acallé. "Roy, estas sangrando." Dijo, acercando una mano débilmente hacia mi brazo que de hecho, estaba sangrando.

"Por si no lo has notado, tu también." Dije sonriendo un poco. Entonces, ella atrajo mi cara hacia la suya y me besó nostálgicamente en los labios. Apartándose, murmuró. "Te amo. No me dejes." Antes perder la conciencia en mis brazos.

**Punto de vista de Riza de antes…**

Estaba furiosa con esa mujer. Escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, de pronto recordé aquel dia en los bosques. Y por mucho que no quería ponerme de su lado, tenía razón. No hice nada. Al menos Roy apagó el fuego. Yo debería de haber sido su único blanco. Fue mi culpa. Casi me sentía feliz de que me había disparado. Me lo merecía.

Entonces, vi a Havoc en la entrada, fuera de vista. Chillé "¡Roy!" Aunque no me oía y fue una sensación extraña. Justo entonces, el mundo se volvió negro.

Cuando me volví a despertar, estaba en el hospital y tanto Roy como Havoc me observaban atentamente. En cuanto vieron que estaba abriendo los ojos, se apresuraron a acercarse a mi cama. Roy me cogió de la mano. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó.

"Bien." Dije suavemente.

"Os dejo a solas." Dijo Havoc, abandonando la habitación después de darme una calida sonrisa. Su cara se veía aliviada, feliz, y un poco cansada. Las horas de trabajo parecían estar poniéndose al dia con los hombres.

Roy se volvió a mí. "¿Recuerdas que pasó?" Las memorias me inundaron y me estremecí ante el recuerdo. "Shhh, está bien, ya pasó." Me arrulló suavemente, acariciándome la mano. Me relajé y mire sus profundos ojos de color ónix.

"Gracias, Roy." Dije y él sonrió. Entonces recordé lo que quise decirle desde el principio de todo este asunto. "No fue tu culpa, y lo siento."

"Si, lo fue y no tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte." Dijo Roy. "Y olvídate de ello. Ya es cosa del pasado."

"Roy." Dije mientras puse una mano en su mejilla, atrayéndole hacia mí. Le besé y cuando me aparté murmuré. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero." Me respondió Roy sonriendo. "Nunca te apartes de mi lado."

"Te seguiré al infierno y de vuelta, si me lo pides." Le dije mientras compartíamos otro beso.

Por fin teníamos nuestro final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡AWWWW! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Todavía queda el epilogo, así que no os olvidéis completamente de esta historia todavía. Oh, y ha pillado todo el mundo eso último que ha dicho Riza de el infierno y de vuelta? Es lo que Roy le hace prometer cuando ella le dice que le seguirá siempre en el anime. Y mirad, la pesadilla era importante.

Por fin tienen su final feliz… por ahora… XD

Seguid sintonizados y por favor comentad y decidme que os encantó y que odiasteis… etc. XP

Y estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, esto es, si alguien quiere/desea y si la gente comenta.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: ¡**Espero que os guste! ¡Este ya es el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, así que espero que lo disfrutéis más que nada! Aviso importante abajo. Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a Hiromu Arakawa y **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist.**

**N/A: ** Blah Blah Blah FMA no me pertenece Blah Blah Blah Solamente quiero darle las gracias a todo el que haya leído esto y agradecer especialmente a la gente que haya revisado. ¡Gente, sois geniales!

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye se sentó en la cama recién hecha del hospital, abrochándose el ultimo botón de su nuevo uniforme militar. Los doctores sentenciaron que estaba lo suficientemente sana como para dejar el hospital, aunque todavia caminaba con una pequeña cojera. Roy Mustang la ayudó a subir al coche y condujeron hasta la Sede (ahora el moreno se sentía cómodo conduciendo.) Una vez llegaron, todos los oficiales los recibieron con saludos, dándole la bienvenida a Hawkeye cálidamente. Dándoles las gracias a cada persona con las que se cruzaban, ambos hicieron su camino a la oficina del Furher. Mientras abrían la puerta, Grumman les dio la bienvenida con una acogedora sonrisa. Dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Roy, Grumman dijo en voz alta. "Gracias por mantener a mi nieta con vida." Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, viendo la sorprendida expresión que estaba ahora en la cara de Riza. "Oops, bueno eso nos deja con una historieta para otro dia, supongo."<p>

Evadió los comentarios aunque Riza todavía estaba en shock. El Fuhrer era su abuelo; había estado todo ese tiempo trabajando para él.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió, revelando al equipo de Mustang y algunas personas que solamente vieron en algunas promociones. Todos saludaron mientras uno de los hombres se acercó a Roy con un certificado. Entregándoselo, el hombre dijo; " Por la presente, te homenajeamos a ti, Roy Mustang, con el título de Fuhrer con la esperanza de que traerás la paz a esta nación." Con ello, los hombres saludaron a Roy y se marcharon.

Roy miro a Grumman, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Soy demasiado viejo como para trabajar más y nadie se lo merece más que tú." Roy se lo agradeció a Grumman estrechándole la mano.

La sala quedó en silencio hasta que Edward (de entre todo el mundo) se acercó a Roy, con la mano extendida. "Parece que te debo 520 cens." Dijo, dejando caer las monedas en la mano de Roy. "Pero tendrás que prestarme más dinero y te lo devolveré cuando consigas tu próxima meta." Añadió con una satisfecha sonrisa y Roy le sonrió, prestándole algo de dinero. Edward nunca se olvidó de la promesa de los 520 cens que le hizo hacía unos cuantos años.+

"Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí de pie, ¡A celebrarlo!" Dijo finalmente Havoc y todos se apresuraron a salir de la sala, dejando a Roy y a Riza a solas. Riza enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy, besándole suavemente. "Felicidades, Sr. Fuhrer," Dijo, y el susodicho sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para irse, Riza siguiéndole por detrás después de ajustar el pequeño anillo de compromiso que adornaba su mano izquiera.

_Te seguiré al infierno y de vuelta, si tú me lo pides._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y aquí lo teneis… Redemption está acabado. Asi que, en vuestra opinión, ¿Roy consiguió redimirse? Porque no estoy completamente segura. Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela pero no estoy segura porque tengo como ocho ideas por ahora… Ugh… y la escuela… doble Ugh

Amo la última línea… tan Royai. Y para todos aquellos que no lo recuerden o simplemente no lo hayan visto, los 520 cens: Ed le coge prestados a Roy 520 cens y cuando Roy se los pide de vuelta, Ed le dice que se los dará cuando se vuelva Fuhrer y entonces le pedirá prestado más dinero y se los devolverá cuando la nación sea una democracia… etc. (Básicamente un préstamo infinito de dinero hasta que Roy consiga todas sus metas.)

**N/T: **Bueno gente, aquí se acaba todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Quería avisaros de que seguramente deje de escribir sobre FMA, aunque todavia tenga que acabar con alguna que otra cosilla. Ya no veo fics que me llamen la atencion y he empezado a leer Soul Eater, que esta muy interesante. Ya veremos si algún dia vuelvo, que supongo que si.


End file.
